Let's Prove Our Love
by fortheloveofpoetry
Summary: This is a pretty lengthy one shot. Ashley POV. It's naughty. First time, Spashley love making. Warning: Vulgar and dirtyyy. Read with caution!


It was our typical date night. We rented some lame movies like usual, because really the only reason we did this was for the time we could spend together. I sat there, holding Spencer in my arms. I loved her so much, and I lived for these moments. She looked up at me, her bright blue eyes melting me into nothingness. I kissed her, deeply. The familiar tingle surged its way through my body, ending right between my legs. No matter how many times we kissed, it never stopped turning me on.

I laid her down on the couch and positioned myself between her legs, my tongue exploring the openness of her mouth. I started rocking my hips into her, eliciting a moan, trapped by our kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were cloudy, full of arousal. I ran my tongue up her neck and began sucking and nibbling on her ear lobe. She began forcefully bucking her hips into me.

"Ashley, I'm so wet." Those words immediately sent shivers down my spine.

If there was one thing no one knew about Spencer Carlin, it was that behind closed doors, her sex appeal was massive. I loved every second of it. I gently slid my hands to her hips and pulled her up closer to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I began rocking into her again. I could feel the heat from between her legs. I kissed her roughly and nibbled on her bottom lip. We had never had sex, but we always got really close.

Her nails slid up and down my back, which made me ache so badly between my legs. This girl turned me on more than she'd ever know. I felt her scratch deeply and before I even realized it, a loud moan escaped my mouth. I gasped slightly after, surprised. I wasn't really the moaning type, I mean don't get me wrong I've definitely done it, but it wasn't ever loud, or even really all that audible. Spencer smiled, pleased with herself – obviously.

"Baby you ok?" She asked, already knowing the answer. I wasn't going to lie to her. I couldn't lie to her. "No, I'm not, I'm wet, and I'm horny, and I want you to fuck me... now." I said clearly to get my point across. I emphasized on the now of that statement.

Spencer's jaw dropped slightly and before I knew what was going on I was on my back and roles had SO reversed. Her mouth was wet and warm on my neck and I could feel myself growing more aroused by the second. I grunted, wanting more contact, NEEDING more contact. As she kissed me I grabbed her hand and slid it down my body and between my legs. I pressed her fingers to my center and slid them upward. "Do you see what you do to me? Do you feel the wetness soaking through my jeans? Now please, fuck me." I begged. It didn't take long. My shirt and pants suddenly vanished and I laid there, clad only in panties and a bra, aroused, and deprived of her touch. I looked at her as she just stared. "Spence?" I managed, my voice thick and husky from arousal.

As if she snapped out of her thought, whatever thought it was, she looked at me like she had no idea what to do. "I... I don't know what to.. do..." She said confirming my suspicions. I sat up and took off her shirt, followed by her pants. I slowly kissed her chest, and stomach. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned. I laid her down, with every intention of showing her how it's done. I slid my hands up her legs, scratching them as I slid them back down. She moaned and involuntarily bucked her hips upward. "Ashley..." She moaned. I loved how aroused I could make her. It was a sense of accomplishment. I reached under her and unclasped her bra. Revealing her beautiful breasts that had been hidden beneath it. I kissed her chest and took one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking gently. She began moaning loudly. I kept the other one occupied with my hand, and switched off as to not show one more attention than the other. I must have been doing something right, because Spencer's breathing had become very labored and her moaning was increasing. I began kissing down her stomach until I reached the top of her panties. I looked up; I didn't want to do this if she wasn't ready.

She looked like she was thinking for a second before she sat up. "Ashley, do you love me?" I took her face into my hands. "Spencer, of course I love you. I love you so much, you don't even know." With that I gently kissed her lips. "Then I'm ready" She said. I looked her over; making sure this is what she really wanted. When I was sure of what she wanted I kissed her and guided her back down into a laying position. "I'm going to show you what to do... ok?" I smiled as she nodded. I continued kissing her as I slid my hand down her body. I slowly began rubbing her clit through her panties. She began to moan loudly and buck up into my hand. She sighed loudly the minute my hand stopped the motion it was making. I just looked at her and smirked. I began kissing down her body, and sucking gently on the skin that covered her well-defined hip bones. I removed her underwear and tossed them to the floor along with all of our other clothing items. I showed her how it was done, seven times. She cried, and so did I. We made love all night, taking turns, and it was beautiful. It wasn't out of lust, or arousal. It was done strictly out of love and passion. I woke up to her bare, and in my arms and I'll never forget how beautiful she looked. Renting movies together won't quite be the same.


End file.
